This invention relates generally to bingo games, and more particularly to a video bingo game and method that utilizes bingo rules to present video games having the look and feel of video poker and slot games, and that preferably utilize multiple ball draws to provide a pace of play beneficial to fast and slow players alike.
The rules of play for conventional bingo are well-known. Players receive individual game cards, generally featuring a matrix of five rows and five columns. The columns are lettered BINGO from left to right across the top of the matrix and each bingo card has five numbers in each row, except for the center I column which has a “free space” at the intersection of the third row and the third column.
Bingo balls individually numbered 1-75 are mixed together and balls are selected one at a time. As each ball is selected, the number is announced to the players, who cover any corresponding number on their bingo card. When a player achieves a predetermined arrangement of covered spots on his bingo card, that player yells out “Bingo!” or hits the bingo button and he wins the game.
Bingo is increasingly being played in electronic form. Players operate linked machines that display one or more bingo cards. Numbers are called by live ball draw, or a bonanza game and the called numbers are daubed on the player cards on each linked machine. Each game is played until a winning card on at least one linked machine is produced, after which another game may be started.
But there are a number of drawbacks associated with prior art electronic bingo games. Many players prefer the fast action of video poker and slot machines to relatively slower traditional bingo games. Such players will tend to avoid electronic bingo games entirely, in favor of competing games.
Moreover, even for those who prefer to play bingo, prior art video bingo games are not entirely satisfactory. One drawback is timing. Depending on the player, the game may be too fast or too slow. Thus, each game will have a single ball draw and a time limit, perhaps in the range of about 20 seconds. A fast player might be able in significantly less than the allotted time to complete his or her selections and be ready to play the next game—only to be forced to wait until the game has closed and the next one begun with another ball draw. After a series of games, a player who is required to spend a significant time waiting may well opt to leave the machine and choose a faster-paced game.
On the other hand, a slower player might find that he or she cannot make the required selections in time, with the result that the game closes before they have finished. Players who cannot finish the game in the allotted time can also be expected to lose interest.
A need therefore existed for an electronic bingo game having the look and feel of a non-bingo game, including for example video poker or video slots (sometimes also referred to as “fruit machines”). A need further existed for an electronic bingo game that accommodates the play habits of both fast and slow players. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.